supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny: The Theory Animated Tropes/Shout Out
Seasons 1-3 *The title of the episode "Russia's Farewell to Kids" is a reference to the 1977 album by Rush, "A Farewell to Kings". Plus, the word Russia in the title sounds a lot like the aforementioned band, giving more ground to the reference. Season 4-present *Reicheru is inspired by Agatha Prenderghast from the ParaNorman film. She is also based off pyrokinetic and psychic fighting video game characters. *Toshio Samo's personality, especially in later seasons, is influenced by Josef Mengele and Kylo Ren from Star Wars. *Samantha Hinkhouse's character is an obvious reference to Gosalyn Mallard from Darkwing Duck. *Maria Tachimi's character is a love letter to Hikiko, a girl who was bullied to death by her classmates. *The episode The Nuclear Age is a spoof on 1950s television sitcoms and more or less TTA's spin on Grease, so expect a lot of '50s references. However, some are references to works from before said decade. **'50s Catherine the Spellcaster is like a female version of Yen Sid from the 1940 Disney movie Fantasia. **'50s versions of Marilou and Another Nicole idolize Marilyn Monroe. **'50s Nicole is an homage to June Cleaver and Margaret Anderson from Leave It to Beaver and Father Knows Best respectively. **'50s Samuel is literally Eddie Haskell and Dennis the Menace combined into one teenage otter. **'50s Maria Tachimi is based off 1950s tomboy characters in general. **The opening credits parody '50s sitcom intros and educational videos. *The gag of Samuel sometimes holding up signs when in danger alludes to Wile E. Coyote's form of communication. *Ri Dae-Jung's character is inspired by Colonel Glass from , both of them have long hair. *Ri Dae-Jung's soldier number, 1953, alludes to the year the Korean War ended. *The episode Why Does Everything Look Different to me?'s plot is loosely based off the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode, "1 + 1 = Ed". *Ri Dae-Jung's Russian fluency pays homage to Russian spy fiction. *Rosario Amor is a Spanish, human-turned-ghost version of Fifi La Fume from Tiny Toon Adventures and Disco Bear from Happy Tree Friends. *In Into the Dynaverse, 2002!Princess Starlight has the same brain mixed with Leni Loud from The Loud House, Anna and Maya from PEN15, the main character of Lady Bird, April from The Hot Chick, 1994!Princess Starlight has the same brain mixed with many characters from not only '90s-made shows, but '90s-set media: Angela Chase from My So-Called Life, Donna Martin from Beverly Hils, 90210, Felicia from Schooled, Brandy Klark from The To-Do List, Brittany from Sydney to the Max, Hermione Granger from Harry Potter, the female characters from Crown Lake, Topanga Lawrence from Boy Meets World, Beverly Marsh from the theatrical adaptation of It, Willow Rosenberg from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stephanie, D.J. and Kimmy from Full House, Al from Step by Step and Leslie from Everything Sucks! and 1985!Princess Starlight has the same brain mixed with Eleven and Nancy Wheeler from Stranger Things and Erica Goldberg from The Goldbergs. ***Regardlessly due to the fact that 1994!PS had the same brain mixed with those characters, she wears clothing akin to those characters, which is basically a shout-out. *In Literal Split Personality, Princess Starlight's Personalities had the same brain mixed with each Loud sister from The Loud House (excluding Lily): **Girly!Princess Starlight/Princess Femininity has the same brain mixed with Lori, Leni and Lola Loud. **Sporty!Princess Starlight/Prince Tomboy has the same brain mixed with Lynn and Lana Loud. **Nerdy!Princess Starlight/Princess Intelligence has the same brain mixed with Lisa Loud. **Gloomy!Princess Starlight/The Dark Princess has the same brain mixed with Lucy Loud. **Rockstar!Princess Starlight/Princess Rock 'n' Roll has the same brain mixed with Luna Loud. **Comedienne!Princess Starlight/The Princess of Pranks has the same brain mixed with Luan Loud. Category:List of Tropes